Blood of the Rose
by TheInfiniteGalaxy
Summary: Rose Haynes is a transfer student to Hogwarts from America that is searching for the truth behind her parentage. She finds out the hard way why her heritage is such a secret.
1. Second Year: Starting Anew

I did not believe it would happen quickly. I believed I would be alone for like the first week or so. I was starting my second year at a new school, where everyone had friends. I believed I was going to go into the classes and be the odd one out due to everyone already having their own groups. I prepared myself for this concept. I prepared myself to either squeeze myself into a friend group or spend a lot of time in the library.

My mother said I was wrong.

She was right.

I smiled as the frizzy haired girl that sat across from me who wondered aloud where her two friends were. I believe she said her name was Hermione. The other boy that sat with us stated his name was Neville.

"Maybe they were late for the train?" I suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "no, the other Weasleys made it to the train in time, but Harry and Ron somehow did not make it. The twins said that they were even with them too." I bit my lip nervously as I tried to remember who the Weasley was, either Harry or Ron. Who were the twins? I turned toward Neville whose eyes were glued to the window in surprise. I turned and noticed a blue car flying above the train on an angle.

"Is that normal?" I questioned as I pointed toward the car that quickly disappeared behind a cloud before Hermione could spot it. Hermione gave me a strange look as Neville shook his head.

"I've never seen a flying car before," Neville stated in shock. Hermione raised her eyebrow before turning her attention back to the window.

"Well, well"

"Are we interrupting your cloud gazing?"

"Well, you know Fred, that is a beautiful cat up there."

"Are you blind George, that is obviously a dragon."

The three of us tore our gaze away from the window and towards the two intruders. Standing in the door were two identical boys with blazing red hair and freckled faces.

"Maybe a tree, Fred?" questioned George.

"A book?" Fred retorted.

"It looks like a spider to me," I interrupted with the first random thing that came to mind. The two boys laughed before they decided to sit down and join us.

"So, I have never seen you before. What is your name?" asked George who sat down beside me.

"Rose, I am transferring to Hogwarts from a different school. I assume you two are Fred and George?"

The twin smiled, but before he could say anything Hermione asked in an annoyed tone, "do you two know anything about a flying car?" The twins raised their eyebrows in unison before turning their gaze to the window while the car swooped down into view. The twins' gasped loudly and then burst out laughing quickly.

"Brilliant" the twins exclaimed in unison. By the end of the train ride, both twins had explained that the flying car was their parents and both Harry and Ron had probably swiped it.

Fred wiped an invisible tear from his eye, "Maybe Ron truly is our brother? They grow up so fast." I laughed. Nothing this interesting ever happened at my old school. "So, Rosie, where were you going before?"

"Ilvermorny, it is located in Massachusetts," I stated

"So you are American?" George asked.

"Well both of my parents are from England, and even went to Hogwarts. My mom moved to America right after…well, you know what" I responded with a shrug. The fall of the dark lord. Lord Voldemort. My mother avoided going into detail why she decided to move to America after the death of Voldemort, even though I used to pester her about it a lot. I just assumed it had something to do with my father, which she avoided also discussing.

"I read about Ilvermorny before. It was founded by a descendant of Slytherin and is the only known wizardry school to have a founder be a muggle! They also have four houses like Hogwarts, what house were you in?" Hermione stated excitedly.

"Thunderbird." The twins laughed and my cheeks reddened.

"Thunderbird?" George laughed, "what kind of name is that."

"What kind of name is Hufflepuff? At least the houses were named after animals," I retorted without thinking.

Fred said, "touche." I smiled and relaxed in my seat. They probably think I am still strange, but hiding it well.

"So you already know the house names? Which house do you want to be in?" Neville asked.

"Gryffindor most likely, like my mom," I responded thoughtfully as I realized I had no clue what their houses were. Hermione, Neville, and I barely spoke much about ourselves before the car was mention. Thinking about that… I peered out the window to see it still flying above us.

"Good choice!" George exclaimed proudly.

Fred continued, "you are in a compartment with two of the greatest Gryffindor's in the history of Hogwarts."

"And Hermione who we secretly think bought off the hat to put her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw."

"And Neville," Fred added gesturing to the boy who went red, "if you said anything else you would have been exiled, to be honest."

"Why are you two here anyway?" Hermione asked would a look of someone that just remembered something.

"We wanted to discuss the whereabouts of somewhere dear to us that has gone missing," George responded sadly.

"Yeah, what were we going to do if Harry went missing. We will have no chance of winning the house cup!" Fred cried.

"Yeah, we thought our brother killed him in a jealous rage and we became worried," George added, "we are here out of worry and we are not hiding from Percy."

"We did not put dungbombs in the prefects compartment," Fred added as the twins shook their heads, "we are too worried for pranks." Hermione groaned and I laughed. I turned to Neville who stared at the twins anxiously. The twins smiled back with matching mischievous smiles as they were ready to set up more bombs. The memory of my nerves that I felt prior to getting on the train flew in my mind. I was glad my mother was right.

Hermione, Neville, and I sat in the carriage together while the twins went to search for their friends. The two of them discussed something while I began to feel more anxious about what was to come. I did not know if I was supposed to go with the first years or go with everyone else. I just guessed and went to the carriages with the two of them. My eyes were glued to the castle as it grew in the distance.

It was beautiful.

The blue car flew overhead towards the castle and I smiled as I turned back towards the two. I vaguely listened to their conversation as I wondered what house I will end up being in. I had a general idea of the four houses due to my mother and some stories I heard at Ilvermorny.

Once we arrived at the school the three of us entered the castle. I stared around in wonder. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand grabbing my shoulder.

"Miss. Primrose Hayes?" I turned around to see a short chubby woman with curly gray hair. I nodded my head nervously. I just got here. Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Other students rushed into the next room while Hermione and Neville watched the two of us. "You are no trouble, just follow me," the woman said reassuringly, "my name is Professor Sprout and I am both the Head of Hufflepuff House and the Herbology teacher." I nodded my head as I followed her. I spotted Fred and George laughing with a boy with I followed the professor away from the crowds toward an empty room. She began to talk about how she usually is not the one in charge of the sorting; however, due to unforeseen circumstances involving two Gryffindor students Professor McGonagall, the professor usually in charge, was busy at the moment. I nodded my head along to what she was saying.

"Usually the sorting is completed in front of all the students during the Welcome Feast; however, since you are a transfer student your case is special. You can either go through the sorting in front of everyone, or you could do it now," Professor Sprout stated gesturing towards the old hat that sat on top of a stool. I took a deep breath. I just wanted to get over the whole ordeal.

"Can I just do it now?" I asked and she nodded her head. I walked over towards the stool as the professor removed the hat. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmm…Miss. Primrose Hayes, a transfer student. From Ilvermorny I see… Thunderbird, you have an adventurous spirit then? I see you still hold onto it. You are also the daughter of Aster Hayes, a truly brave Gryffindor and your father…. Bravery, courageous and daring… I see that there. Maybe Gryffindor is where you should go. I also see a desire for knowledge and creativity. You would do well in Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor," I thought as I remembered my mother and new friend's house. Another thought flew into my mind at the same time. "My father?"

"He was once a brave and great man…" the hat replied, "but are you sure Gryffindor? Then Gryffindor it is!" Before I could think of a response the hat yelled the house name. Professor Sprout gave me a sad smile as she removed the hat and ushered me out of the room and towards the hall that the other students went to. My jaw dropped.

I looked up towards the beautiful cloudless night. The stars shined brightly and my first thought was to find the north star.

"The Gryffindor table is on the right side, then it goes Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff," Professor Sprout declared with a happy tone. I nodded my head as she gestured for me to go sit down. "If you have any questions do not be afraid to come and talk." I walked over toward the table and spotted the twins quickly; the fiery red hair helps. I spotted Hermione a few seats past them and walked over a sat beside her. She smiled at the sight of me.

"Congrats on making the house," one of the twins called bringing the attention to me. I felt my cheeks redden as a few gazes went towards me. Before I could introduce myself an older looking man in the front of the hall stood up and the room went silent. As the man began to speak it all began to feel real. I was about to begin my first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Second Year: Stressful First Day

I stared at the food on my plate anxiously as Hermione continued to lecture both Harry and Ron, who I met during the feast last night, about their actions with the flying car. Ron was ignoring Hermione as he ate his breakfast and Harry's mind seemed to be in a different place. To sum it up, Hermione was pretty much talking to herself.

I turned my gaze towards the front of the room to see the professors eating the breakfast. Hermione told me who everyone was and what they taught at the beginning of the feast last night. I bit my lip nervously as I felt the terrifying gaze of one of the professors on me, specifically the one with the greasy black hair. I believe Hermione said his name was Professor Snape. She said he had a natural disdain of Gryffindors; however, I felt as if he had a special hatred of me. Then again, it might be all in my head. I turned my gaze away and back to Hermione just in time for Professor McGonagall to come around with the schedules. Hermione stated since we were Gryffindors and in the same year we would have the same schedule and she was correct. I was overjoyed that I would have at least some people to talk to.

"The class schedule is pretty much the same," I said, "not much is different."

"Well, you will regret coming to Hogwarts by lunch," Ron groaned as he examined the schedule, "first class is potions." I turned my gaze towards the front to see Professor Snape exiting the room. Our eyes met and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I turned my gaze back towards my plate and quickly stabbed the sausage on my plate with the fork and watched some juice leak out. I suddenly felt nauseous and excused myself as I quickly left the Great Hall towards the toilets.

* * *

"So, is he really that bad?" I questioned.

"Does it really matter," Hermione replied with an annoyed tone, "you sound just like the boys. There is no reason to be nervous about Professor Snape. He is tough, but he is a good teacher." I focused on mindlessly digging something out of my bag as Hermione began to go more into detail on all the professors after I was pestering her about Snape. The two of us were walking towards the dungeons for class, where the two boys already were. This was going to be my first class at Hogwarts, and it was with probably the worst professor that exist.

As we approached the classroom, I noticed the professor standing at the entrance as the other second years passed into the class. I avoided his gaze as the two of us walked passed him, but I felt his gaze burning holes in my back.

This will be fun.

I rushed over towards the seat near Harry and Hermione sat on my other side. The four of us discussed house elves before Snape walked into the room. With a wave of his hand, the door was slammed shut causing the room to go silent. Each step Snape made echoed through the room. I felt like I could hear the blood running through the capillaries in my ears. Everyone's eyes were glued to the professor as he took his stance in front of the room. His gaze raked the room. It felt like it stayed longer on Harry and to the rest of the class.

I focused on what Snape was stating and tried to avoid the first day jitters. We were not doing any potions today, we were just going over what they did the previous year and what was to come. The class seemed to go by quickly and when the four of us were about to leave the class I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Haynes, you stay," Professor Snape stated. His tone told me I had no choice. I turned to look at the other three who seemed to want to say something but could not get the words out. Harry and Ron would not want to risk any more detentions. They said they will wait for me outside. As soon as everyone left the door slammed closed leaving the two of us alone.

"Profes-"

"I doubt Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout informed you that due to you being a transfer student you will receive extra work so you may catch up to the other students," Professor Snape said, "you will be getting extra classes on Saturday at 10 am with me until I believe you have caught up."

"W-w-wait, my mom said I did not have to do that type of thing since the curriculum is nearly identical," I quickly squeaked. I did not want to spend any extra time with the Professor than I had to. I already felt like all the muscles in my body were clenched.

"I do not want to do this either," Snape began as he smiled in a way that made me think it was a lie, "but Dumbledore stated that you must. The first thing you have to do is write a two-foot essay on what you have done in your old school-"

"That sounds excessive. I already have to do-"

"Five points from Gryffindor for cutting me off. Just bring the paper to me this Saturday," Professor Snape replied with fire in his eyes, "now leave." I nodded my head before fleeing from the room. The trio was whispering a few feet away from the door. I rushed over and overheard mentions of the car, Snape, and some boy named Draco. Harry was the first one who saw me while I rushed over.

"What happened?"

"I have to take extra classes to catch up to you guys. I swear my mom said I would not have to do extra work…" I began but stopped myself. I bit my bottom lip nervously as three pairs of curious eyes watched me. "Let's just go to the next class." The three of them agreed and we began to head above ground. Before we turned the corner I peered back to see Snape watching me from the classroom door with a suspicious gaze.

* * *

"Maybe Professor Snape just got bored of harassing Harry and you are just his new target?" Ron suggested between stuffing his mouth with chicken over dinner. The day dragged on slowly and the other Professors just made me just study and write a paper in regards to the previous year's lessons like History of Magic or just had me show off my spell casting like Transfiguration. Professor Snape was the only one that was making me take an extra class.

I pushed the food around my plate as I attempted to recall everything we did in my previous potions class for the paper.

"Tough first day Rosie?" I heard someone ask and I looked up to catch Fred and George sit across from me. With a small smile, I shook my head. It could have been worse. Ron contradicted me and went into detail about what happened with Professor Snape.

"So pretty much if you suck at potions you will be having these extra classes until you finish school?" George asked.

"Will Professor Snape be visiting your house over the summer to give you lessons too?" Fred asked.

George's eyes widened as he asked, "can Snape even go in the sun?" I laughed as I thought of the greasy haired professor relaxing on a beach someone. The twins gaze turned the front of the room to see Professor Snape sitting at the table; however, it did not look as if he had eaten any of his food. He was clearly staring at us.

"Maybe he is curious how American witch blood compares to British?" George whispered and the four of us, not including Hermione, laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to study and eat.

"It's an intriguing concept," Fred pointed out.

"Not an original one," Hermione began, "you guys made the same joke last year."

"And just like hiding dungbombs in the teapots in the Divination classroom, it is still funny," George said getting a laugh from his younger brother.

Fred shook his head and sighed, "someone people can't understand the classics. It is okay Hermione we will be your Professors on this journey." Hermione stood up ignoring the twins and mentioned going to the library to study.

"But it's only the first day?" I asked while she walked away.

"Thank's Hermione for you," Harry said as he turned towards the twin and began to discuss stuff about quidditich. I decided my best bet was to follow Hermione's lead and leave since I knew nothing about the sport. I said my farewells and headed to the library to begin my homework.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks RosieC3, I am glad you like it even if it is not your usual type of writing. _

_Thanks ProTaggingProperly, I hope to make the romance aspect a gradual one and I will try my best to remember the flaws of the characters. Everything will be expanded on over time. There is a plan._

_Thanks Radier Free Death, your advice was considered. However, I will never stop saying stated due to always writing that at work. It is just how I write. The only major issue I see is spelling errors; however, I never cared much for them to begin with._


	3. Second Year: Potions Fear

Potion Names

.

.

.

Recipes

.

.

.

Ingredients

.

.

.

Preparing

.

.

.

I tried to cut the slug that was part of the potion I was making to no avail. It kept slipping out of my hand and from under the knife. I never knew slugs could be so fast. I heard a voice counting down behind me while I attempted to keep the slug on the table. It slid off as the countdown reached ten.

Come on… I cannot fail this. I got onto my knees and tried to reach under the table to where the slug has slithered off to. Each number now came with a corresponding footstep.

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

I felt a hand grasp the back of my robes and pull me away from the slug. A mysterious voice whispered in my ear that time was up. I tried to pull myself away and before I knew it, I fell onto the floor.

I opened my eyes to see the underside of my bed. I got up and noticed the other inhabitants of the girls dorm had already left for the morning. Looking at the time I panicked. It was nearly 10:30am. I was supposed to be in Potions getting my first catch up lesson. Mentally yelling at myself I quickly changed and grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing something in the corner of the room, the twins were nearby and called my name. However, I ignored them and left the common room in a rush. I did not get to Snape's office until 11am. I threw open the door to see Professor Snape at his desk with a dark maroon book covering his face.

"Sorry Prof-"

The Professor slammed the book onto his desk, "I don't know how appointments are held where you went to but here in Hogwarts you are required to be punctual. One point for every minute you will be taken from Gryffindor." I internally cringed as I noted the time on the clock on my watch, it was 11:02am. I do not believe the other Gryffindor's will like me after this massive screw up. "Do you have the essay?" he asked. I searched the bag to no avail.

"Sorry Professor," I began as I remembered it was in my textbook that was still sitting on my bedside table, "I forgot it in my dorm." I told myself last night that I will put it in my bag when I woke up, but today has been a complete disaster. My stomach began to hurt and growled loudly.

This is going to be torture.

* * *

I dropped down at the Gryffindor table and stared at the food before me. It was dinner time and I had not eaten since the night before; however, I had no appetite. Snape had me making potions until now. I lost count of how many potions I had made and I do not want to think about how much work I still have to do. Beside my normal homework, Snape told me to write 4 foot paper about basil and their potion properties. To make it worse, so far no other professor is making me do these extra classes like Snape. If anything, they just asked me to talk to them after class quickly about what I have done in the past and talk about what I would be behind on.

My mother was right.

The curriculum is nearly identical Everything I learned so far is the same that students here have learned. The only difference is the order we learned it in.

Professor Snape just hates me. I cannot help but wonder why? Did he know my parents or something? Does he not like transfer students?

"Earth to Rose?" Hermione's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "How was your first extra class?"

"I'm going to say torture by your expression," Ron responded as he stuffed his mouth with shephards pie.

"Can you not talk with your mouth full Ronald?" Hermione asked while I tried to force myself to eat some shepherd's pie. Never had it before, but it really is delicious.

"I'm going to try to block today out of my memory going forward," I muttered as I yawned.

Harry shivered, "I can imagine the kind of torture Snape would probably put you through."

"Just trying to figure out why," I stated.

"He hates everything," Fred cut in as the twins sat beside us.

"I don't think everything," George added, "there is something he likes out there."

"Like what?" Ron encouraged.

"Well, perfection?" I suggested thinking about all of the 'failures' I made today.

Fred slammed his hand on the table, "what if he has a secret sweet tooth?"

I laughed, "maybe he has a hidden stash of chocolate in his desk."

"He seems more like he will have a hidden stash of whiskey in his desk," George added turning towards the front of the room to see Snape talking to McGonagall. Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud bang from behind me. A putrid smell filled the room and part of me did not want to see what it was. The twins began to laugh. While I turned to see what had happened, I noticed Snape turning towards us. I had a bad feeling about the whole situation as I noticed the dungbombs that went off in front of the great hall.

"Seriously you two?" Hermione huffed turning towards the twins whose face now matched their fiery red hair.


End file.
